


No Interruptions

by GoalPostHead, hypothetical_otters



Series: Not Going Out AU [2]
Category: Not Going Out (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalPostHead/pseuds/GoalPostHead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Lee have finally moved in together and have a day to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by GoalPostHead. We don't own the characters, and there is no chance of that changing. This takes place during their relationship, and a bit after they finished.

Tim woke up to his boyfriend sprawled over him. Lee's head was on his shoulder arm tightly around him; Tim couldn't escape even if he wanted too. He loved waking up like this, this could be every morning now in their new flat. His parents helped them move in yesterday and wouldn't be visiting today. So finally, after four years, they could finally have a lazy sunday together without worrying about Lucy or Tim’s parents walking in. 

Tim stretched as much as he could without waking the sleeping man next to him, while Lee grumbled and tried to curl in closer and relax into sleep again. Tim smiled as he reached over to the bedside table to grab his book and continue reading. It was well past eleven when Lee stirred and woke up, grumbling about the light in the room. 

“I can’t exactly turn the sun off, Lee” Tim looked down at the man clinging to his side. 

“Shut up.” Lee tried to glare, but that was ruined by his smile. he sat up slowly and leaned his head on Tim’s shoulder. 

“What’s this?” he asked, only bothering to look at a few words. 

“It’s called a book. Lot’s of pages, even more words, and you read them. sometime;s there are pictures. do you have them up North?” Tim teased ignoring Lee rolling his eyes. 

“What’s happening in it?” Lee asked. Instead of responding verbally, Tim showed Lee the cover of the book. It wasn’t anything Lee had heard of. 

“Tea?” Lee asked while getting out of bed and finding clothes. He walked out of the room and was followed by Tim. 

“You could have stayed in bed. I would have brought it to you.” Lee said when he saw Tim. 

“I’ve been awake for hours, waiting for you to finally get up.” Tim explained. 

“You could have got up without me.” Lee complained, feeling a bit guilty that his boyfriend had waited for him. 

“The way you were grabbing me I doubt I could have got out of bed without waking you. you don’t let go!” Tim grinned and watched as Lee broke into a smile. 

“Why would I ever let go of you?” Lee put his arms around Tim and kissed him, enjoying the way his boyfriend blushed. 

“How about when we have time, you wake me up when you get up?”

“About eight, then” Tim interrupted quickly before letting Lee continue. 

“Well, half nine then. wake me up after nine. I don’t want you bored in bed cause I’m just sleeping. There’s far more interesting things we could be doing in bed.” Lee grinned before kissing Tim again. Tim leaned in when Lee pulled away, in order to give him a longer kiss. before long, Tim had pulled Lee back towards the bedroom.  
\--  
"I'm going to like it here living with you" Tim said, and Lee hummed in agreement. Lee was lying on Tim much like he had been when he woke up. 

“Love you Tim” lee mumbled sleepily and Tim smiled down at him and watched as the man closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.  
\---

Tim hated being the big spoon in any relationship. He wouldn’t tell anyone, but he missed it when Lee used to hold him like he was holding Daisy now. In moments like this, he wished that Lucy had never moved to London. But he only allowed himself to think about that in the early hours of the morning, when his room felt too empty without Lee in it.


End file.
